The land of no feeling remake
by Childatheart67
Summary: The title is self-explanatory


(This is a story i would personally like to thank Retro mania for having me make, even though i have been stressed out lately with my workload on this website, this short story is a nice escape into the series which i loved as a child and still love to this day, we are going into a story that isn't like my normal stories, this is going to not only be my first family friendly story, but it is also gonna be my first ever attempt at a remake. Please enjoy this story.)

We start are story in the clouds, when we look at the clouds on a daily basis we don't think much of them. So people like the look at the outlines of the clouds and see what shapes they make, others think the clouds as simply just the shade, that we need on those days where we just can't take the heat. But what people don't realize is that the clouds are truly a land of a child's dreams, a land of Rainbow's and Love everywhere you could go. Up in the clouds is the land of Care-a-lot, the home of the Care bears and Care bear cousins. The 20 creatures are having fun in there little rainbow cloud land, enjoying each others company more then anything. The care bears are creatures of purity, you would not see even the slightest unwholesome thing from them. The 20 were just discussing there usual happy go-lucky things, when the caring meter goes off. Wish bear being the Care bears resident spotter, she is the first one to check the meter for Gps visuals.

"According to the Gps, its coming from Cherry hill New Jersey. Two kids named Alex and Amanda are in need of our help."

The remaining 19 ears perk up, this mission is exciting to all of them. But there is a good reason for this. There is an award held for being the kindest Care bear who does the most for caring missions. This award is known as Care bear of the year, although cousins are also eligible, a lot of things are mentioned as Care bears in the world just for simplicity. All 20 bears pike up to want to be the one to go on the mission, Swift heart Rabbit is first the pipe up.

"If were gonna do a mission like this, we need someone who is UNBEATABLE! We need someone who can swiftly fix a problem with flare and style. Therefore, i should be the one who goes on this mission"

Tenderheart giggles and looks at Swift heart with disapproval.

"Swift heart, our missions are all about taking Care when talking with the children. We need someone with honor and nobility. We need someone organized, so i think that i should be the one to go on this mission."

Lotsa heart shakes her head

"We need someone strong, who can use there body to get out of situations of trouble and predicament. We need someone with the heart to figure out what to do in order to bring peace, that job is yours truly."

Cheer bear responds to this by jumping onto Lotsa shoulder.

"I agree with Lotsa heart that we need someone with certain energy on this mission, but we need someone with more of an upbeat persona, someone that can make you all fuzzy with there words and actions, that job belongs to me."

Brave heart disagrees instantly.

"We need someone with guts, caring missions are glorified to be all soft and light, but sometimes you need someone who get through all those rough patches, and buck up. Brave heart lion stands for that."

Grumpy bear frowns.

"Not true, there is another way to get through the rough patches, you need a does of brutal honesty, but being relatable is also an important factor in all of this. So i think i should go."

Treat heart responds to this.

"Brutal honesty does not always work hun, sometimes instead of bathing yourself in the bath of understanding, you need to drown out your sorrows with indulgence of the good, which is my brand"

Good luck is the next to speak up.

"Speaking of brand, some of us around here get branded as if we are only good for special missions involving our topic. I think that some of us in that category, a.k.a me should get a chance to prove themselves."

Cozy heart nods in agreement.

"I agree with Good luck, some of us get that reputation unfairly when we can totally own a regular caring mission like no one. I feel like i also fall into this category and should also be chosen for this mission."

Birthday also nods

"I mean come on guys, i'm useful for more then a child's birthday. I can also do a caring mission like anyone else, so why not pick your pal Birthday bear for this mission. I would say the same for Bedtime, but as usual he is fast asleep."

Meanwhile, while Bedtime slept, having his usual peaceful dreams. Proud heart steps up to the plate to give her opinion

"We all understand where you are coming from, but what you need to consider is the fact that caring missions need to be done with care and respect, so we need to be carful, and elegant like me."

Loyal heart nods.

"I agree with my friend Proud heart, we need to be careful, but we also need someone with honor and respect for the mission. Therefore i think the people suited for this mission are me and Proud heart."

Funshine laughs at this idea.

"Silly Loyal heart, you need to be more relaxed and have fun, when you have fun with the caring mission, the children are going to have fun as well with everything. I should go"

Playful heart nods gleefully.

"Oh goodie, i should go with Funshine bear, i think that relaxing and having fun with your caring mission is 200 times more important the all the technical stuff Proud and Loyal are talking about

Wish bear tries to be the next one to start talking, but is quickly talked over by Bright heart.

"Why not send me on this caring mission everyone. I can use the power of technology in order to solve are problems, sometimes using a tool is the best way to solve a problem, so why not use my tools."

"I wish"

Wish bear is interrupted again by Friend bear

"You know, sometimes you just simply need a friend in order to figure things out. When you have the comfort of a friend you have an way out of the dust. I'm the person that we need.

"I Wish"

This time she is interrupted by Gentle heart

"Oh everyone, but the wonderful power of gentleness and love is what we need in this world, i'm amazing at giving fuzzy hugs, loving people is just what i'm good at, so i think i should go."

"I WISH!"

But once again, She could not finish, finally thanks to Love-a-lot.

"What about me, i'm the Care bear of love, Love and romance can solve almost any problem, thats the power of love in the heart. So it would be most wise to ask me to go."

"I wish they would all let me finish... Wait, does anyone know where Grumpy and Swift heart are."

Alas, Swift heart and Grumpy ran to the cloud cars before anyone else could do so. They use the gps to finally reach Alex and Amanda. They haven't done much research on the two yet, so they don't know the details about what they have been through in there lives. They go down in there cloud car, and see two kids. They are wearing all black, with black hair. Alex is wearing a leather jacket and a skull shirt, with black jeans, and black boots. The same thing applies to Amanda, only she is wearing a black skirt and leggings. The two set there cloud car in the middle of the street and go up to the two children, who are sadly sitting on the steps to Alex's small house.

"Heyo, its nice to finally get to see you. My name is Swift heart rabbit."

"I'm Grumpy bear."

Swift heart steps closer to the children.

"We are known as the Care bears, you might have heard of us before. We are an UNBEATABLE! group of bears and cousins. But thats not what matters, what matters is that we are your friends."

Alex and Amanda look at the pair, Alex speaks first.

"Look, Care bears, we appreciate you trying to come over here and help us and all, but you can't solve are problem, society is the problem."

"Society is a cruel and horrible place, its filled with nothing but evil and sorrow. Everyone is mean to everyone, no one shows anyone any respect, its all the fault of everyone else."

Swift heart looks at the kids with shock.

"You kids really think that, thats what you think of this world."

Alex scorns, and starts yelling.

"Of course it is, and we have suffered for the past years of our lives because of it. We have every right in the universe to feel the way we do."

Grumpy frowns

"Did we say you didn't have the right to feel horrible. No we didn't, it all about how you manage those feeling, and we are here to help you with that."

Amanda frowns

"We don't want to face our problems, society is too big to face, its us against the world. Come on alex, lets go."

The two children run away from the duo, as Swift heart yells.

"ALEX, AMANDA! WAIT!"

Grumpy looks at Swift heart.

"We need to get back to the hall of hearts, we need to do some research on these kids."


End file.
